


the hunt is on

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: what if bedelia du maurier was being chased by stella gibson?set after hannibal (but no leg eating i'm sorry) and after the fall <3
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier & Stella Gibson, Bedelia Du Maurier/Stella Gibson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

xXx

Chapter One

Walking in the cover of the night, a blonde beautiful woman enters a moderately crowded bar. She finds a place at the counter and orders a red wine, and waits not ten minutes later for men to flock to her, like a moths to a flame. 

These men are brushed off with a flick of her wrist as her golden hair goes over her shoulder. Another fifteen minutes pass and she orders another glass. She is about to take a sip when a man in an expensive suit touches her elbow. She looks up at him, her right eyebrow rising in response to being touched without her consent. He lays on the charm, talking and flirting with her with his perfect white smile. She smiles, turning on her own charm for the sake of the mission. 

An hour later finds the pair at the man’s flat. Hunched over his bedside table, he looks in earnest for a foil packet. Unaware of the woman behind him, he does not see the way she removes something from the heel of her impossibly tall stiletto. When he turns victoriously with the foil square, he feels a little pinch on his skin, but thinks nothing of it as the woman before him slowly undressing for him; or so he thinks.

He has trouble breathing, his eyes unfocusing from the woman in front of him. He clutches at his chest, his erection deflates as white foam begins to leave his mouth. All the while, the woman watches, rezipping her dress as the man falls back on the bed dead of an apparent heart attack.

The woman moves around the apartment, cleaning off surfaces she may have come into contact with. She removes a mini lint-roller from her purse and collects particle evidence from the bedspread and his clothes. She even wipes the mouth of the man, carefully avoiding the white foam, removing any remaining lipstick. Satisfied, she leaves the flat with a stolen key, locks the door and replaces the key on top of the door as it was the day before. 

She only comes out under the veil of darkness, shielding her face and identity from any nearby cameras. She smiles as she walks down the street, like a shadow never getting caught. 

***

A month later, she is watching the morning news in between bites of her cereal and strawberry yogurt. She sits in her silk pajamas and flannel robe as she listens to the report she has been waiting for.

“...This is the third body found in as many months, leaving the police baffled. Is this just a case of unfortunate heart attacks, or is something more sinister afoot. This is Pamela Cross, ITV News...”

Bedelia Du Maurier was not listening to the reporter’s words, she was focused on the person that she has been waiting to see since the first body. The camera played background footage of the police arriving on scene. Bedelia knew that she would be there, and just had to see for herself. There she was. Stella Gibson, Detective Superintendent in all her perfection. Her manicured curls waved in the light breeze, she ducked under the police tape and made her way towards the flat, but not before making eye contact with the camera. 

Bedelia smiled as she dragged her spoon out of her mouth, salivating at the sight of Stella, knowing that she knew that she was watching. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

xXx

Chapter Two

Police were at a standstill. Twelve men, aged 29 to 45, with upper class standing and powerful connections were dead of apparent heart attacks or strokes. All were ruled accidents, as all of the men were found in their homes, doors and windows locked, with no forced entry visible. However, one of the victims was the nephew of a powerful attorney who demanded an investigation, going on talk shows and morning broadcasts to agitate the police to open a case.

Stella Gibson sat in on the first meeting following the inquiry request. The profile that they had so far was that the perpetrator was a female, attractive and intelligent; using beauty and brains to insert herself with these men at bars or clubs. Stella knew this, any entry level detective would have the same profile. There was no murder case here, as the uncle slash star attorney believes. Female serial killers were rare, but not unheard of. 

She also knew something that nobody else realized. The deaths only occur in the summer and spring months, never occurring in the winter or autumn. It reminded her of the Myth of Persephone, the goddess who was stolen from the earthly realm, taken to the Underworld. The result of her abduction was the beginning of the seasons; spending six months down below created winter and autumn, rising again created spring and summer. Death and rebirth. That is what this killer is after. Stella never told anyone of her theory, though. 

Stella analyzed the cases with her team. The men in the meeting were trying to find any evidence in the cases that indicated foul play. Stella was the only woman in the room, and the most senior of the group; what she said, they followed. After five hours, the team ultimately decided that there was not going to be a muder investigation. 

***

As she walked down the hall to her office, her phone vibrated. Taking it out as she unlocked her door, she looked at the unknown number followed by the notification of a text message. 

_You know what they are calling me? the Bringer of Death :)_

Shutting her door and glancing out the window that looked out over the bullpen, Stella sat in her chair and turned her back to it as she typed, _The smiley face was a nice touch. I’ll see you tomorrow._

The text bubbles indicated a response, _I miss you, Stella… I can't wait to see you. I’ll be waiting._

***

Stella drove from London to the North of the country. It was the holiday season after all. It was the time for the so-called “Bringer of Death” to hibernate; to go back down to the Underworld. 

Driving along, Stella thought of the first time she met her. They were at boarding school, friends from the start. All the way through graduation, they were never apart. Thick as thieves. They were so young back then, so naive that life could be fair. Stella and her justice, Bedelia and her moral compass. They completed each other; whatever one believed, the other had a solution to make it a reality. 

Further North she went, the more the environment changed from urban dwellings to moors and coastal plains. Sheep and farmland littered the area, creating a scene found in Brönte novels. There was a reason she picked this area to hide. The haunting beauty of the abandoned relics of cathedrals and castles dotted the landscape. 

Stella turned onto a unpathed winding road and approached the gate, plugging in the code only they two would know. The date of their first time. Stella smiled as she always did as she punched in the numbers. She would like to rediscover that moment. 

When the code was accepted, the gate opened enough for her car to enter, closing immediately after the bumper made it through the property. For two miles, she drove through the rolling moors, the land finally changing when she came up the main drive to the abandoned building. Surrounding the land was endless water on three sides, creating a picturesque image, one of complete solitude and protective fortress. 

The castle itself looks abandoned and in disrepair. But look closer and you see a perfect home filled with memories, warmth, and peace. Bricks are missing, holes are everywhere, but the structure is whole. 

Stella saw the figure of a woman waiting at the end of the drive, her golden straw hair rolling in the sea breeze, her coat and skirt of her dress flapping, making it seem as if she was an angel sent from heaven to watch over the land, defending it with her life. 

Parking her car, she grabs her suitcase from the passenger seat and exits her vehicle. Stella takes in her lover, as perfect as always. Bedelia has her arms crossed over her chest, watching the other woman with eager eyes as she nears her. They have been waiting for this moment for six months. 

Stella walks over to her slowly, achingly and longingly. Standing in front of Bedeila, she drops her suitcase in the gravel and takes her face in her hands, mouths opening at first contact. Home at last! They kiss, lips parting and tongues meeting. They break the kiss to breathe, both women rest their foreheads on each other as they smile and say hello.

Something brushes against Stella’s legs, making her look down at the creature; a black cat with yellow eyes rubs itself on Stella’s parted legs. It was surprising for the women to have found this feline in their home. They were undergoing renovations and heard a weak meow coming from behind a wall. They ripped open the wall and found the kitten and her littermates, starving and weak. They took care of all the animals, sadly though, this was the only survivor. They named her Nyx, after the goddess of the Night, feared by even Zeus himself. 

Stella bends down and pets the onyx colored cat before taking Bedela’s hand and going inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

xXx

Chapter Three

The fire burns as the women cradle their glasses and each other. The gothic architecture and modern furniture create a twilight zone, a style that fits both women. Music plays from the corner of the room, softly feeling the silence besides the crackling fire. Stella sips her wine as she plays with Bedelia’s hair as she lays on her. The women always hold each other close the first night. Pleasure and releases come in the following days, but for now, as the fire burns, the women treasure their embrace. 

As the smoldering embers dissipate, the women walk hand in hand to their bedroom. Undressing each other, only to be distracted by creamy skin being revealed, the women stand there in the middle of the room, hugging as they are nude. Still hearing the music dimly from downstairs, the women sway in each other’s arms. Bedelia rests her head back on Stella’s shoulder and Stella rests her head on her lover and closes her eyes and allows herself to feel.

The women sway and hold each other, knowing that moments like these are fleeting in their occurrence. Both women are aware of the jewelry box that holds their rings, exchanged so long ago. 

It was the summer before graduate and medical school, Stella surprised Bedelia with a trip to France. Drinking exquisite wine and sampling dark chocolate from one another’s lips, the women were under the French night sky, counting the stars. They saw the rings in an antique store’s window; the promise rings were very plain, no jewels within the band, just a little heart with ancient text on the sides.

They exchanged these rings as a promise to one another, that even though they were going to be apart, their love was eternal and always there. They never wore their rings, too many questions they rather avoid. Stella saw Bedliea off at the airport, off to America to be a doctor. They waited until the very last minute to part. Stella left only after she saw Bedelia’s plane grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

Even though they went their separate ways, losing contact with each other along the way, they both kept that ring, hidden and safe in a forgotten jewelry box. When Bedelia aws packing her bags to leave with Il Mostro to Florence, she found the ring. She moved it to her handbag, always wanting it by her side; never knowing when she would have to escape with her life. After Lydia Fell’s passport was stamped for the last time at London’s Heathrow airport, she found Stella bruised and beaten. She vowed never again to leave.

All these years later, the women remained together. They share everything, finding this castle and turning it into a home. With Bedelia’s inheritance and Stella’s credit rating, they bought this home, renovating it enough to make it cozy and livable. Nyx protects her owners from vermian and other pests, intimidating all those who see her. The women were at peace.

***

Stella broke the silence, as the music shut off after the last song. “Do you remember that night between the shelves?” 

“Hmm, how could I forget. Algebra II never looked the same after that night.” Stella’s hand was moving along her body as Bedeila spoke. Her hands were caressing her hardening nipples.

“Mmm remember when I first touched you, how shy you were? Closing your legs, trapping my hand in between your thighs?” Stella urged Bedelia on, making her wetter. They moved to the bed and laid down; they began to touch themselves as they remembered that first night together. 

*

_ Bedelia worked in the library, that’s why they were there after hours. They went to the basement where no one ventured late at night due to ghost stories. Walking hand in hand amongst the bookcases, filled with ancient and old manuscripts and texts, the two found Yeats and Virginia Woolf. Reading passages out loud, Stella and Bedelia inched closer and closer together, until their lips met and mouths opened. Making out in a dimly lit library on a school night after hours was down right delinquent, but what came after was heaven sent.  _

_ Moving onto their sides, they lifted their skirts and moved their hands down each other’s panties, finding hot wetness in their partner’s lips. Gasping as they touched sensitive clits, the two never let their mouths part as they moved their hands down and into the other’s vaginal opening.  _

_ Sounds of wetness brought on by thrusting hands and loud moaning filled the basement. They rubbed clits with their thumbs causing them to come on each other’s hands, clenching around their fingers. Sighing as hands stopped moving within them, they looked into each other’s eyes and kissed so softly and lovingly, they never wanted to part. _

*  
  


Stella is panting hard as she thrusts her fingers within her. She turns her head to see Bedelia with her hand in between her legs and the other on her breast, pulling on her nipple. Stella watches as Bedelia rubs her clit, wanting to put her mouth on her, but continues to mastrubate at the sight of her pleasuring herself.

Bedelia opens her eyes and turns her head towards Stella, eyeing her hand thrusting fast inside of her. The women egg each other on with their eyes as they come closer and closer to the edge of pleasure. 

“Darling,” Stella whispers as she comes hard, Bedelia following her in orgasm. 

The women shudder and collapse, their hands stilling where they were, twitching at the aftershocks. Stella turns on her side, pulling Bedelia close to her and kissing her forehead before the women fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

xXx

Chapter Four

The holiday season brings pockets of snow clouds and cold air, allowing the women inside the dilapidated castle a refuge from daily life. Stella will have to leave soon, her vacation time almost up. She only gets to spend three weeks with Bedelia before having to return to London to fight crime. 

Cold December days bring warm and cozy nights. The women roll around in between the sheets as they feel and touch each other’s bodies. 

Bedelia sighed as Stella’s tongue entered her wet canal, her hands going to her blonde hair in an attempt of keeping her there. Stella has no interest in moving from her lover’s legs, she inches up on her knees, bringing them underneath her as she pushes her shoulders into Bedelia's legs to open her up more. She loves the sounds that come out of Bedelia’s mouth as she knows what is going to happen.

Stella grabs Bedelia’s hips and sits up, never taking her mouth from Bedelia’s pussy. Legs hanging over Stella’s shoulders, Bedelia grabs her breasts and pulls on her nipples as her lower body is at the mercy of Stella. 

Shoving her entire tongue inside of Bedlelia, Stella opens her eyes to watch as Bedelia screams in pleasure and wanting release. Nipples hard and aching, Stella refocuses and sucks hard on her clit. Bedelia clamps her legs around Stella’s head as she comes, screaming in French as she does. Only when Bedelia yanks Stella’s hair off of her, does Stella stop sucking. With one last lick, Stella lowers Bedelia’s hips back down to the bed. She gets off the bed, only to return with her favorite toy for her partner to use on her. 

As Stella waits for Bedliea to recover, she touches herself, making her body even more ready for what is about to happen. Bedelia smirks as she attaches the harness and strap to her body. Pulling Stella’s body roughly to her, Bedelia shoves her cock inside her.

“Fuck, Bedelia.” Stella moans at the penetration.

“You know you liked it,” Bedelia smiles as she grabs Stella’s hips and fucks her hard, but slowly.

Stella’s breasts move in time with her thrusts and they mesmerize Bedelia. She bends her body in order to take one into her mouth. Stella grunts and tangled her fingers in Bedelia’s hair to keep her mouth on her. 

“It’s so good, darling… I’m so close already,” Stella was in ecstasy.

Bedelia snapped her hips faster, knowing that when she did, Stella would scream. She wanted to hear her scream for her.

Thrust after thrust, Stella’s moans grew louder and louder. Bedelia removed her mouth from Stella’s tit and now moved her thumb to her clit, rubbing it rough, spreading the wetness from her strap on the swollen nub.

“I’m going to come... please, i’m there… please,” Stella rarely begged, but after these many months apart, she did not care. 

“Yeah? You want to come on my cock, Stell?” Bedelia loved when Stella begged.

“Yes, please, please make me come...” 

“Say it, Stella…” Bedelia moved faster and fucked her harder.

“Please!! Make me come on your cock, please, please, Bedelia…”

Bedelia smiled, “Good girl.”

One last shove and sharp pinch of her clit, Stella came hard. Wetness coated Bedelia’s strap and blanket underneath Stella. Bedelia remained still within Stella as she milked the didlo with her spasms. Resting on her forearms, she petted Stella’s hair and kissed her gasping lips as she came down. Stella smiled widely and kissed her back. 

***

They were eating lunch with the television on in the background. Moving around Bedelia at the sink, Stella looked at the screen. The star attorney who demanded a murder investigation be opened was talking to the reporters on a red couch. Stella scoffed,  _ Can this man give it a rest?  _ Her team found no probable evidence to warrant an investigation. 

Bedelia watched Stella as she looked at the screen. She remembered when she first told Stella about what she had become.

*

_ Stella arrived at Bedelia’s home in the city one night after work. She called out for Bedelia but received no reply. Taking off her heels at the door, Stella walked into the kitchen to pour some wine. It was strange for Bedelia was not home at this hour, but Stella thought nothing of it. Hours passed as Stella dozed on the couch, awoken by the front door opening.  _

_ Bedelia was dressed in a tight black dress, the highest heels Stella had ever seen, and with impeccable make-up.  _

_ “Bedelia, where were you tonight?” Stella was getting nervous. Was Bedelia cheating on her when she was not here?  _

_ “I was just out. Do you want another glass of wine?” Bedelia gently took off her heels, taking one in her hand and removing something from the heel. Stella watched silently on the couch as Bedelia placed the thing she removed on the counter.  _

_ “It’s almost five in the morning, I want to know where you were.” Stella got up from the couch and crossed the room towards her. She went to grab the syringe looking device on the bar, but was cut off by Bedelia’s hand. _

_   
_ _   
_ __ “Do **not** touch that.” Grabbing Stella’s wrist, she pulled the woman away from her choice of weapon and towards the other side of the room.

_ “Why? What is that? What are you doing?” Stella was getting frantic; something that she never does, but when it comes to someone she loves, she allows herself. _

_ Bedelia looks away from Stella’s eyes, debating on whether or not to tell her. Ultimately, she weighs the pros and cons, the cons outweighed the pros, so Bedelia just shook her head.  _

_ Stella got mad. “You’re not going to tell me? You come in here, dressed up like you just went on an expensive date at five oclock in the morning and when your girlfriend of over twenty years asks you, ‘where were you’, you just shake your head?”  _

_ Stella shook her head in anger. She moved away from Bedelia walking over to her shoes, but not before quickly reaching for the device on the counter. _

_ “No, Stella! Please!” Bedelia screamed as she launched herself to Stella.  _

_ She picked up the syringe, careful of not touching the tip, wanting to know why this was causing this big of a reaction in Bedelia. _

_ “Tell me what this is, right now.” Stella held it in between her fingers, the tip pointing straight up in the air.  _

_ “It’s a poison from my garden. Please, just put it down Stella.” Bedelia was close to tears, her partial secret was out. _

_ Stella looked at her amused and dumbfounded, “A poison? A poison for what? Bedelia, answer me.” _

_ “Just put it down first,” Stella put the syringe down and Bedelia released a shaky breath. _

_ “Start talking.” _

_ Bedelia began to tell her story; about how when she was with Hannibal Lecter, the thought of justice consumed her. She saw the injustices everyday, it festered within her. Hannibal was just the catalyst that released it. Researching ancient recipes for herbs and chemicals, she was able to create a serum (with the help from Hannibal of course). He taught her everything she knows; how to remain unseen in a crowded room, how to escape the inescapable.  _

_ Stella took in this information. She was frightened. For the third time in her life, Stella was scared. As Bedelia explained, Stella was slowly beginning to understand; an idea born from Hannibal Lecter’s brain. Bedelia killed for justice. While she did not approve of this, she understood. She knew the injustices well, men avoid punishment daily, especially when they have the power and connections.  _

_ Stella asked Bedelia questions: how long has she been doing this, what is her plan, how does she feel after, where does she get her information. Bedelia answered all of them: she only goes out every six months, she kills only those with a history of violence and not paying for their crimes, she feels better knowing there is one less rapist or killer on the streets, and she gathers alll her information during the six months she is not active. She watches these men, their comings and goings, what they do and how to infiltrate.  _

_ Her head was spinning. Bedelia Du Maurier, the woman she has been in love with since boarding school, is a killer. Stella walked away and sat heavily down on the couch. Bedelia followed her, but did not sit. “Stella, talk to me. Are you going to arrest me? Are you going to leave me?” She whispered the last part.  _

_ Stella looked up at her tearfully. What was she going to do? She did not want to see her love in prison or dead, yet she did not want her to kill. Stella shook her head, “I am not going to arrest you nor am i going to leave you. I love you.” _

_ Bedelia smiled a little at that. She knew that this was a shock to Stella. She understood that this goes against her morals. She did not want to lose her.  _

_ Stella needed to leave. She stood up and told Bedelia that she would call her later on in the week, she needed to think and come to terms with this.  _

_ As Stella walked to the front door, Bedelia crossed her arms over her chest, “I love you, Stella.”  _

_ Stella turned around in the open door, “I know you do, darling.”  _

_ * _

_ A few days passed and Stella was writing up a case file when she discovered something interesting and disgusting. Troy Jackson, aged 32, arrested seven times on sexual assault charges, three times for solisting a prostitute, and four times domestic battery and numerous other crimes, but never once had his day in court.  _

_ Stella was fuming. She spoke to many of the survivors of his crimes, ones that were never going to be the same after what he did to them. Stella began to think about what Bedelia told her nights ago. She looked up random accidental deaths in her police database, finding five men who had the same track record as this jackass Troy Jackson.  _

_ Pulling out her phone, Stella called Bedelia letting her know she believed her.  _

_ * _

_ Stella agreed to discreetly provide Bedelia with targets. During the cold months of autumn and winter, the women would study and memorize the case. When the snow and ice defrosted, spring and summer would bring justice.  _

_ *** _

On TV, James Ian Jackson, attorney at law, demanded justice. The uncle slash attorney painted his nephew, Troy Jackson, as the all around beautiful boy who loved football. Never mentioning the countless charges the not-so-boy had on arrest record as he loved taking advantage of women and unsuspecting men for power and pleasure. “Boys will be boys,” as he always said to the police officers as they had to release the criminal.

He thought that this case could increase his reputation. He demanded justice for his nephew and to all those other men who died the same way. Well, that’s what he said when the cameras were rolling. What he really wanted was to protect his reputation and his other clients from public scrutiny. He only represented the wealthy and filthy. Stella knew him, knew about his tactics and the way he could care less about the victims. 

Stella gritted her teeth at the sight of him. She felt the gentle touch of Bedelia behind her, cupping her arm as she drew her anger back down. Turning her head, Stella kissed her on the cheek in thanks.

***

Trying to forget about the awful man on the television, the women changed the channel and found an old black and white show to fill the silence as they ate their lunch. Stella’s mind was swirling; making a profile in her mind.

Bedelia sees Stella blankly staring ahead, most likely analyzing the events in her mind. To distract her, Bedelia walked into the living room, placing Stella’s favorite record on. 

Hearing the smooth vocals and piano, Stella blinked her eyes to dislodge her thoughts. She saw Bedelia in the middle of their living room, arm extended towards her. Stella got up and took Bedelia’s hand in hers and wrapped the other around her waist. 

Bedelia let Stella lead, as always. Gently moving their feet, they danced in their living room. Nyx the cat was in the windowsill, silently taking in the scene while still guarding her palace. 

But the women danced. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know what you think!! ilysm <3


End file.
